charmedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmed World
Charmed World A Spin-Off Show based in the Charmed Universe. The show takes place in Shreveport, LA in the year 2020. Charmed World crosses over with the television show Queer as Folk and with the original Charmed. Characters Main *Braden Mathus *Jerry Wardrop *Chris Axis *Marie Clever *Justin Jack *Jeff Yorkson *Stormy Gordon Supporting *Prue Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Jamie Jack Guest Appearances *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Raven Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Reba McEntire (Performance at P3) *Brian Kinney *Justin Taylor Seasons 'Season 1' Theme Song: If Today Was Your Last Day By Nickelback Episode 1 - Something Wicca This Way Comes Episode 2 - Episode 3 - Episode 4 - Just Another Sunshine Day Episode 5 - Demons and Warlocks and Darklighters, Oh My! Episode 6 - Episode 7 - Monkey See Monkey Do Episode 8 - Episode 9 - Revenge of the Darklighter Episode 10 - Carry On Dancing Season 2 Theme Song: Semi-Charmed Life By Third Eye Blind Episode 1 - Semi-Charmed Life Episode 2 - That's So Raven Episode 3 - Episode 4 - Episode 5 - Creep School Episode 6 - Maria The Teenage Witch Episode 7 - Blinded By The Darklighter Episode 8 - Episode 9 - Episode 10 - Season 3 Theme Song: Crash World By Hilary Duff Episode 1 - Charmed Again Episode 2 - See No Evil Episode 3 - Demon Girls Do It Better Episode 4 - Episode 5 - Ninja Witches Episode 6 - Dog Boy Episode 7 - Break Me Shake Me Episode 8 - The Dark Carnival Episode 9 - Episode 10 - Crash World Season 4 Theme Song: My Sacrifice By Creed Episode 1 - For the Greater Good Episode 2 - Forbidden Love Episode 3 - Episode 4 - Double Trouble Wedding Episode 5 - Episode 6 - Episode 7 - Pregnant? Episode 8 - The True Face of Evil Episode 9 - Underworld Revolution Episode 10 - Charmed Minus One Season 5 Theme Song: ''' Episode 1 - Here We Go Again Episode 2 - Episode 3 - Episode 4 - Love Hurts Episode 5 - Angel for a Day Episode 6 - Episode 7 - Love Conquers All Episode 8 - Jerry and the Masters of the Universe Episode 9 - Welcome to the Family Episode 10 - Charmed World Season 6 '''Theme Song: '''How Soon Is Now? By t.A.T.u. Episode 1 - San Francisco or Bust Episode 2 - Still Charmed and Dangerous Episode 3 - Episode 4 - America's Next Top Witch Episode 5 - Episode 6 - Episode 7 - A Witchy Situation Episode 8 - Episode 9 - The Good the Bad and the Ugly Episode 10 - The Power of Seven Specials Something Wicked Braden and Chris get trapped in the Demonic Wasteland and discover how much they love each other. '''Theme Song: All About Us By t.A.T.u. What If... What if Wyatt had turned evil? Theme Song: My Immortal By Evanescence Underworld Rising Braden and Stormi search the underworld for the Demon who stole Stormi's engagement ring just to find out that it was Jerry. Theme Song: Say The Word By Christy Carlson Romano What a Girl Wants Jerry and Stormi's honeymoon gets interupted by Demons. Theme Song: What a Girl Wants By Christina Aguilera Club Demon Jerry, Chris, Braden, and Stormi travel to San Francisco to help Piper reclaim her club which has been taken over by Demons. Theme Song: How Soon Is Now? By Love Spit Love Braden's Story The untold story of Brian's life as a Whitelighter. Theme Song: Life is Like a Boat By Rie Fu Flashback Episode 1 Brian attempts to take Jerry to their high school prom but ends up fighting Darklighters and Evil Witches to keep Jerry from learning about magic. Theme Song: High School Confidential By Carole Pope Flashback Episode 2 Braden and Chris team up with King Arthur to defeat the demon Exodius. Theme Song: Gomenasai By t.A.T.u. Movies A Charmed Destiney Manga Volumes Vol. 1 - Something Wicca This Way Comes Vol. 2 - Vol. 3 - Blinded By The Darklighter Vol. 4 - Vol. 5 - Demon Girls Do It Better Vol. 6 - Vol. 7 - Vol. 8 - Vol. 9 - Vol. 10 - Charmed Forever Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Charmed World Fan-Series Category:Fan-Series